NUESTRO COMIENZO
by Sasuhinaloves
Summary: El comienzo de una linda historia de amor de la pareja menos esperada! como llevan su vida diaria? como el hombre más frío puede ser tan tierno y amoroso, en ocasiones un celopata de lo peor, que paso con los héroes de konoha después de la 4ta guerra ninja.
1. Capítulo 1

En la aldea de konoha se respiraba tranquilidad, con naruto como el séptimo hokage, la aldea estaba más segura, sasuke se convirtió en la mano derecha del séptimo, naruto lo había nombrado como el otro Hokage ya que el igualaba su poder, era el único.

Los equipos de kurenai, asuma, gai incluso kakashi se han convertido en grandes ninjas con la participación en la 4ta guerra, aumentaron de poder y experiencia.  
La mayoría de ellos se casaron si no es que todos: naruto termino conquistando el corazón de cierta pelirosa quien lo diría, shikamaru con temari la hermana de gaara, neji con tenten con ellos se veía el amor desde lejos, kiba con una chica amante de los gatos pobre akamaru, shino con yuki de su mismo clan dos obsesionados con los insectos, chouji con karui de la aldea kumogakure como la enamoro nadie lo sabe, rock lee con chihara una aldeana que se enamoró perdidamente de su espíritu de nunca rendirse y por ultimo una pareja un poco extraña, porque quien lo habría imaginado sasuke con hinata.

Sasuke y hinata llevaban poco de casados, pero todos pensaban que eran el uno para otro, que con ella a su lado su corazón tendría paz y cambiaria para bien seria la luz que necesitaba, así es, amaba a hinata de una forma inimaginable y ella a el, eran dos tortolos enamorados.

Lo que había dejado a todos perplejos era porque nunca se imaginaron que Sasuke uchiha el "amargado antisocial" pudiera amar a una mujer o tener una relación amorosa era difícil de imaginar conociéndolo. Sasuke es un hombre atractivo, orgulloso, posesivo, celoso, con bastante confianza, amoroso, apasionado entre otras cosas, y como no con la mujer que tenía, una de las más hermosas de toda la aldea.

Hinata tuvo que dejar de ser ninja debido a que su corazón se había vuelto a un poco débil por la batalla que tuvo con neji en el examen chunin hace ya varios años, neji estaba totalmente arrepentido de haberse cegado por el odio y ocasionarle un problema en el corazón, ya que el apreciaba y quería mucho se sentía terrible, pero hinata jamás lo odiaría jamás era su familia, aunque eso no se aplicaba a todos y menos al azabache él le tenía resentimiento por lo que le hizo a su mujer.

los azabaches vivían en una casa tradicional un poco grande para el gusto de hinata era como la vieja casa que tuvo sasuke en su niñez, con el símbolo uchiha en la entrada, rústica, y con hermosas áreas verdes que le daban a la casa la sensación de paz y de ser un hermoso hogar.

El azabache aparte de ser la mano derecha del Hokage era jefe de las fuerzas especiales ANBU, ocasionalmente salía en las largas misiones de 2 semanas hasta más tiempo, le pesaba hacerlas pero era su deber quería proteger su aldea en la que se encontraba su mujer cuidarla desde fuera y no permitir enfrentamientos entre aldeas, haciendo misiones peligrosas. Quería logar que ella viviera en paz tranquila, siempre la extrañaba añoraba estar con ella, hacerle el amor, marcarla como suya, despertar con ella, verla sonreír, verla desnuda, bañarse con ella le encantaba su cuerpo vaya! curvas tenía la peli azul eran para tentar a cualquiera, probar su deliciosa comida no había duda estaba totalmente y perdidamente enamorado de ella.

Hinata por otra parte estaba súper enamorada también puesto que el azabache era guapísimo con un físico que cualquiera envidiaría un cuerpo torneado, músculos tan marcados y su sonrisa que tanto le encantaba, lo dominante que era, protector y celoso que era con ella, aun tenia fanáticas en la aldea pero todas sabían que ya estaba casado, hinata de igual forma le molestaba pero sabía que el azabache era suyo, era pasión pura la extasiaba con cada caricia la forma en que la amaba la dejaba tan deseosa de más, tan llena, tan feliz, sasuke era el esposo que todas deseaban pero ninguna lo tendría solo le pertenecía a Hinata.


	2. Chapter 2

Estaba amaneciendo en la aldea de konoha apenas salían los primeros rayos de sol, en el hogar de ciertos azabaches se filtraban los primeros rayos por la ventana, donde yacía el cuerpo desnudo de hinata entre las sabanas, sasuke se encontraba cambiándose y preparándose para salir con las fuerzas de elite ANBU a una misión que le había otorgado el hokage, se acercó al pequeño cuerpo en la cama dándole un beso en los labios como despedida.

Hinata entreabrió los ojos ya que se encontraba cansada, enfocando la silueta de sasuke logrando ver cómo se paraba de su lado para irse, en un impulso rápido alcanzo a tomarlo de la mano.

-Sasuke-kun? – pregunto y froto sus ojos para mirarlo claramente

Sasuke volteo a verla y se agacho de nuevo para estar más cerca e inhalar por última vez su esencia de lilas que siempre desprendía, le acaricio la cara y la volvió a besar, se despegó un poco de ella chocando sus frentes, estando a escaso centímetros de sus labios.

-Me tengo que ir- dijo, hizo un pequeña pausa – Tengo una misión tardare un par de semanas, espero volver pronto- le sonrió y se paró para dirigirse a la salida de la casa e irse, no le gustaba dejarla sola pero tendría que hacerlo.

– Que te vaya bien, vuelve pronto- hinata le dedico una sonrisa dulce como despedida, se tocó los labios donde la había besado y se recostó pensando lo sola que se sentiría esas semanas y lo mucho que lo extrañaría.

A sasuke lo esperaba su equipo en las afueras de konoha en total eran tres contándolo a él, sería una misión fácil pero le tomaría tiempo regresar, esperaba terminar antes de lo esperado, le había encargado al dobe de naruto que le dijera a sakura que visitara a hinata para que no se sintiera sola esos días incluso hablo con neji y hanabi pidiéndoles que fueran a su casa a visitarla para amenizarle los días y la distrajeran, que si algo llegaba a pasarle a hinata le hablaran inmediatamente, le preocupaba la condición de su corazón ya que en ocasiones se sentía un poquito fatigada no era seguido pero eso no le gustaba nada. Se marchó tranquilo sabiendo que no estaría sola.

Y así pasaron de rápido 9 días desde que sasuke se había ido, hinata ya lo extrañaba demasiado, era medio dia se encontraba regando las plantas de su casa en el jardín pensando en él, se puso roja recordando la noche antes de su partida, la forma en como la había tocado como le había hecho el amor ¡por dios! Ese hombre nunca se cansaba Duraron has las 4 am. Empezó a sentir espasmos de solo recordar todas las cosas que le hizo, en que se había convertido era una ¡pervertida! Salió de sus pensamientos cuando tocaron en la entrada de su casa, era ino y sakura.

-Hola chicas- dijo sorprendida la peli azul por la visita de las dos.

-Hina- dice ino –Venimos por ti, Vamos a tomar un café-

-¿Estas ocupada?- dice sakura sonriéndole

Hinata niega con la cabeza –No exactamente, estaba regando las plantas, quería distraerme un poco- les sonríe y acepta ir con ellas

-Entonces vámonos- dice ino sonriendo

Las chicas se fueron a un café cerca que apenas habían abierto, se sentaron en una de las mesas junto a la ventana, pidieron frappés y unos pastelillos. Ya en la plática llena de risas, un poco de chisme y demás, a ino se le ocurrió preguntarle algo que hace mucho tenia duda, no sabía si hinata le contestaría pero al menos quería intentarlo.

-Hinata tengo una pregunta que hacerte- pregunto con un poco de nervios sabiendo cómo era hinata –Es sobre sasuke, es normal tu sabes ya no somos unas niñas- sakura volteo a verla, conociendo a ino se había dado una idea de que le preguntaría ya que también tenían platicas de ese tipo entre ellas.

– Este… aquí voy, ¿Sasuke lo tiene grande?- pregunto mirándola expectante.

Hinata se sonrojo – ¡Ino! ¿Cómo me preguntas tal cosa?- se puso roja como tomate no sabía que decir.

Ino se rio y sakura también –Anda Hina, solo di sí o no, al cabo solo lo disfrutaras tu- dijo ino con picardía.

Hinata no supo cómo ni porque, pero se animó a responder –Si, lo t-tiene- se coloreo como un tomate, casi le salía vapor por las orejas y se puso las manos en la cara tratando de esconderse.

-Lo sabía, sabía que ese amargado estaba bien dotado- dice ino riendo, sakura por otra parte le daba pena que ino fuera así de inhibida.

Después de esa bochornosa situación decidieron cambiar el tema para que hinata no se sintiera incomoda, duraron 1 hora más en el café y después de despidieron.

Hinata llego a su casa y deicidio darse un baño y relajarse pensando en que debería hacer de cenar.

Naruto quien se encontraba en la torre del hokage se dedicaba a leer unos documentos cuando de repente vio el halcón de sasuke en la ventana con el aviso de que iban en camino, le sorprendió que la misión la hubiera terminado antes del tiempo estimado que tenía, pero sabía por quién lo hacia, sonrió estaba feliz de que su amigo encontrara su propia felicidad.

Hinata se encontraba cambiándose en el cuarto, se puso un vestido lila ni tan largo ni tan corto, sin mangas con cuello de tortuga, normalmente los vestidos le sientan bien a su figura y se notaban sus curvas aunque no quisiera, decidió hacerse una coleta alta. Ya sabía que es lo que haría de cenar, tomo su bolso y salió para realizar sus compras.

Sasuke por otro lado estaba a poco de la entrada de konoha era demasiado rápido, les costaba a sus compañeros seguirle el paso.

Cuando por fin llegan donde sasuke los esperaba este les dice –Hicieron un buen trabajo, le llevaré la información a naruto mas tarde, se pueden retirar- se da media vuelta y se desaparece.

Ambos compañeros saben porque la prisa su esposa, sabían que por eso se había apresurado a terminar la misión que obviamente salió bien sabían que la amaba demasiado se le notaba, en fin se despiden y cada uno parte a sus casas.

Hinata caminaba entre los puestos de comida buscando lo necesario para preparar la cena, cuando ve unos tomates jugosos que le recuerdan a sasuke ya que es una verdura que el azabache adora comer, se decide ir a comprar unos cuantos.

Mientras sasuke se dirigía hacia su casa sintió el chakra de hinata muy cerca y decidió encaminarse en busca de ella, llego y la vio de espaldas escogiendo unos tomates muy seria sonrió porque sabía que lo hacía por él, sintió a alguien a espaldas de el pero no volteo porque sabia quien era.

-¿Qué sucede dobe? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto

-Teme decidí rastrearte, sabía que no vendrías a darme la información- dice naruto sonriendo –Siempre haces lo mismo, primero llegas a tu casa sabes que es importante teme por eso he venido yo mismo- contesta con una gran sonrisa

Sasuke le da el pergamino –Sabes que iría a verte después de ver a hinata dobe- contesto

-Sabes que no sasuke, normalmente vienes al día siguiente- respondió –Vamos a comer ramen y beber un poco de sake, yo invito- dice naruto pero se percata de la dirección donde el azabache miraba insistentemente –Ah es hinata, vamos con ella- dijo encaminándose hacia donde se encontraba, pero sintió la mano de este detenerle por el hombro

-¿Vamos?- le pregunto sasuke con la ceja levantada –Claro que no dobe, querrás decir voy con ella- le dijo el azabache

Naruto sabía que no aceptaría invitarlo a su casa y menos porque recién regresaba y lo mas probable es que querría estar a solas con hinata, deshizo toda idea de la invitación que le había hecho y acepto su derrota.

Decidido a irse le contesta –Está bien pero queda en pie mi invitación otro día, me saludas a hinata- y siente como este le presiona el hombro con una fuerza increíble –Pero que te pasa, teme porque te pones así- lo mira furioso, voltea de nuevo con hinata, viendo a unos tipos grandes musculosos mirar a hinata y susurrando cosas entre ellos, cuando de repente ve que uno se acerca a la peli azul y dirige su mano lentamente hacia su trasero, voltea hacia el azabache para tratar de calmarlo.

-Sasuke no vayas hacer un alboroto grave, contrólate- le dice pero lo último que ve es que desaparece rápidamente. Naruto se preocupa por lo que pueda suceder pero ya es demasiado tarde.

Sasuke llego al lado del tipo que estaba a centímetros de tocar a su mujer y le detiene de la muñeca –Yo no haría eso si fuera tu- le presiona la mano y el tipo se quedó sorprendió porque no se lo esperaba.

Hinata escucho su voz y volteo rápidamente pensó que estaba imaginando –¿Sa..suke-kun?-


	3. Chapter 3

o o o o

Hinata escucho su voz y volteo rápidamente pensó que estaba imaginando –¿Sa-suke-kun?-no lo creía, pero ¿Cómo? Regreso tan pronto pensó la peli azul y en qué momento llego que ella que no sintió su chakra.

Sasuke estaba furioso, pensaba en romperle la muñeca al tipo que osaba querer tocar a hinata, lo presiono a tal punto que dio un quejido asustando a las personas que se encontraban alrededor de ellos, en cuanto el otro acompañante de este reacciono intento acertarle un golpe en la cara a sasuke, pero este activo el sharingan y con un genjutsu lo paralizo, volteo hacia el tipo que tenía agarrado por la muñeca y este lo miro con miedo.

-¿Q-quién eres?- pregunto con temor y dolor por la presión que aun persistia en su mano.

-No necesitas saber quién soy, lo único que requieres saber es que te equivocaste al tratar de tocar a mi mujer- comenzó a presionarle con más fuerza la muñeca, se la iba a romper.

Hinata lo tomo del brazo tratando de calmarlo, pero sasuke no se detendría hasta quebrarle la muñeca y quien sabe algo más… -Sasuke-kun deten-te por favor- pidió la peli Azul, quería evitar un alboroto, sabía cómo era sasuke.

Naruto llego al lado del azabache colocando su mano sobre el brazo de este –Teme detente, no lo hagas me lo llevare y hablare con ellos cálmate- pidió el rubio pero el azabache seguía presionando más.

Hinata lo tomo del rostro con sus dos manos e hizo que la volteara a ver –Sasuke-kun no me paso nada, tranquilízate, mírame estoy bien- dijo en un tono al que sasuke no puede decir no y se sintió forzado a parar, poco a poco le dejo de presionar la muñeca y lo soltó.

-Espero te encargues de estos naruto, porque si no lo hare yo- dijo el azabache en un tono amenazante. Tomo a hinata de la mano, cargo las bolsas de su mandado para dirigirse a su casa.

Hinata volteo a ver a naruto y se despidió con una inclinación, el rubio asintió y levanto la mano en forma de despedida, les dijo a los aldeanos que se encontraban alrededor asustados por la escena, que todo había sido controlado que estuvieran tranquilos, tomo a los tipos que se encontraban en el suelo y se desapareció junto con ellos, les daría un escarmiento por llegar a konoha como visitantes a causar problemas ya que ellos pertenecían a otra aldea por el símbolo de sus bandas.

Los azabaches estaban cerca de su hogar, hinata sabía que sasuke estaba molesto puesto que daba zancadas largas y rápidas ella como podía le seguía el paso, lo volteo a ver y le presiono su mano para entrelazarlas mejor -Estoy feliz de que regresaras antes, te extrañé muchísimo- le dedico una dulce sonrisa como las que siempre solía darle. Sasuke al verla dejo de fruncir las cejas, sonrió y en rápido movimiento que ella no esperaba la abrazo por la cintura y la acerco más a él al punto de presionarla con un poco de fuerza pero sin lastimarla, como amaba a esa mujer era su vida, su todo la tomo del mentón y la beso, sasuke no era exhibicionista y no le gustaba hacer ese tipo de escenas frente a las personas pero esa peli azul provocaba que el fuese así ya no le importaba mostrarse asi en la calle. Había cambiado la amargura que tenía en su corazón gracias a ella.

Al entrar a su hogar el estómago de sasuke rugió y este toco su estómago con un pequeño sonrojo ya que por las prisas de llegar lo más pronto a konoha no había comido nada en el camino, hinata le sonrió–Te preparare algo delicioso- Tomo las bolsas y fue directo a la cocina. Sasuke la vio irse y se quitó el chaleco anbu para proseguir con su equipamiento.

Pronto sus pies lo habían llevado hacia la cocina donde se encontraba la peli azul, la veia cocinar, ella ni se había percatado de su presencia estaba tan concentrada quería prepararle algo sabroso, cuando de pronto sintió unas manos sobre su cintura justo debajo de su pecho, y el aliento del azabache en su nuca esparciendo pequeños besos en ella.

-Sasu-ke-kun yaa casi esta lista la cena- hablo –Mmhn- soltó un sonoro gemido Cuando de repente este le tomo uno de sus senos sobre la ropa lo apretó y masajeo en círculos.

-Aa-ah- volvió a gemir sonrojada, pero eso solo provoco a sasuke, pegándosele más a la peli azul para que sintiera su erección y lo duro que poco a poco se ponía.

-Hina y si te dijera que me quiero saltar la cena- le beso el cuello y mordió levemente una de sus orejas para sacarle más suspiros –Prefiero comerte a ti ahora…- el azabache bajo la única mano libre que tenía por el momento y la coloco sobre su intimidad tocando por encima los pliegues hinchados de la peli azul, masajeo y su humedad fue tanta que traspaso al vestido–Joder… estas tan húmeda- estaba tan excitada en tan poco tiempo, se acercó a su oído y lo lamio –Quiero estar dentro de ti hina agh- jadeo, su erección dolía estaba ansioso por sentirla y hacerla suya.

-Pee-ro ahh c-creí quee ah te-nias hambree mmhn- gimió la peli azul. Dios ese hombre la ponía tan caliente muy rápido, se avergonzaba por ser una pervertida y provocar que lo deseara tanto.

-Ya no puedo esperar m-mas… hina- jadeo sobre su cuello, la giro hacia él y la cargo para sentarla sobre la mesa donde había picado la verdura, la tomo del rostro y la beso de nuevo con ímpetu, metió su lengua para probarla mejor, mientras la besaba sus agiles manos le bajaban el cierre del vestido para dejar expuestos sus pechos y de un rápido movimiento le quito el brazier y lo aventó por algún lugar de la cocina dejando expuestos esos enormes montes.

-Ahh- gimió hinata, cuando este dejo de besarla para bajar a chuparle los senos lamia uno y otro hasta que decidió a morder con fuerza uno de sus hermosos pezones rosados, bajo de nuevo su otra mano para moverle a un lado su braga e introducirle un par de dedos, amamantaba de ella como un niño mordía, jalaba y estiraba con sus dientes el pequeño botón de aquel monte estaba tan excitado por los sensuales gemidos provenientes de la peli azul que su erección ya le dolía más anhelaba estar dentro de ella.

Hinata ya no pensaba más estaba tan extasiada, ver a sasuke mamar de sus senos sentir sus dedos moverse dentro de ella, la hizo mojarse más de lo que ya se encontraba sentía pequeños espasmos, sasuke sentía como hinata se contraía alrededor de sus dedos, sabía que estaba cerca de sentir un orgasmo y decidió sacarlos de ella antes de que lo tuviera, –I _tadakimasu-_ dijo y metió sus dedos a su boca para probar el dulce sabor de su mujer le sonrió, hinata se puso roja como un tomate, sasuke se bajó el pantalón para dejar salir su dolorosa erección.

Hinata suspiro al ver el prominente miembro del azabache de gran longitud y grosor se sonrojo definitivamente era una ¡pervertida! Lo vio tomarlo con su mano para dirigirlo a su entrada húmeda, ansiaba tanto tenerlo dentro y de un rápido movimiento la penetro.

-Aa-ahh- gimio de placer hinata.

-Aghh- gruño al penetrarla –T-tan estrecha, eres deliciosa hina- la beso con pasión y la embistió bruscamente sacándole sonoros gemidos, la embistió por unos minutos más hasta que decidió llevársela a la cama para tenerla en un mejor posición, la tomo de las nalgas y la cargo sin salir de ella, haciendo que enrollará sus piernas en su cintura. Volteo hacia la estufa y apago la olla que se encontraba hirviendo.

Ya una vez en el cuarto la recostó en la cama y le saco el vestido por arriba para no salir de ella, aún seguía dentro, la observo –Tan hermosa- dijo el azabache hinata por su parte se sonrojo. Y le dedico un par de estocadas fuertes que la hicieron dar un chillido de placer. Eso solo provoco que este empezara a embestirla profundamente sin parar, rápido y fuerte.

-Aaa-aah sa-suke ma-más- pidió hinata

Salió de ella –Ponte en cuatro hina- soltó con la voz más ronca, la peli azul obedeció, el azabache le dio fuerte una nalgada dejándole la mano marcada y la penetro de una sola estocada –Aaahh- gimió la peli azul, la tomo de las caderas y la embistió fuerte, duro y profundo. Estuvieron en esa posición largos minutos.

La sintió tensarse sabía que estaba a punto de venirse –Aun no preciosa- salió de ella, la acostó en la cama tomo sus pies y los subió a sus hombros para penetrarla más profundo, comenzó con estocadas suaves hasta volverlas fuertes, la peli azul ya no podía los espasmos eran tantos que su orgasmo lo sentía venir, los dos gemían de placer, en esa habitación él goce era tal que sasuke gruñía y jadeaba, esa mujer lo volvía loco, la sintió tensarse y acelero las embestidas, le gustaba ser dulce y suave con ella pero tenía varios días sin verla lo cual se le hizo eterno y en ese momento no podía ser tierno.

-Mmhn, mmhn aa-aahh Sa-s-suke estoy a p-punto de aaahhh- el azabache había salido de ella y arremetido con tal fuerza que ella chillo de placer.

-Vengámonos juntos mi amor aagh- gruño de manera sensual, bajo sus pies de sus hombros para bajar a besarla dando los últimos embistes para llegar al clímax juntos, hinata se sintió desfallecer de tanto placer la última estocada impetuosa que dio el azabache provoco que ambos llegaran al orgasmo gimiendo al unísono fue tan largo y placentero, bajo y la beso con ternura.

-Te amo hina- hablo el azabache al despegar sus labios de los de ella.

-Yo te amo más- le sonrió de una manera tan angelical y le beso de nuevo.

Sasuke bajo de ella, y se acostó a su lado, la abrazo y la atrajo hacia él quedando ella de espaldas, de pronto la peli azul sintió que algo tocaba sus nalgas bajo la mano para saber que era y cuando toco aquello que la rosaba se sonrojo, era el miembro de sasuke pidiendo por más.

El azabache le dedico una sonrisa ladina y lo último que supo hinata fue que era levantada por las nalgas cargada por sasuke que la llevaba hacia el baño, -Sasu-ke-kun pero a-acabamos de- no termino la oración porque este la beso –Nunca tengo suficiente de ti, quiero hacerte el amor en el baño- soltó sasuke sonriendo.

Hinata solo opto por taparse la cara con sus manos, esa sonrisa la mataba. –Hina quítate esas manos quiero ver tu rostro- ella movió la cabeza en una negativa había momentos en los que aún se apenaba –Si no te quitas esas manos, no te voy a dejar dormir en toda la nohe- hablo sasuke serio.

La peli azul no tuvo más opción que hacerlo porque lo conocía y sabía que lo aria ¡Dios! Pensó de donde sacaba tanto apetito sexual ese hombre. Ambos se adentraron al baño la peli azul sabía que de igual forma no la dejaría descansar en toda la noche.


End file.
